


Apples and Oranges

by ylc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidlock, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, or at least my attempt of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’ve been wanting to write some kidlock since forever, but since I’m really incapable of writing pure unadulterated fluff, I had never got around it. Then sherlocksbestfriend-john challenged me on tumblr to write a ficlet for the prompt “apples and oranges” and well… this was born. It’s… well, I’m not sure if it really fills the bill but well, hopefully it works?  
> Without further ado, enjoy?

“You want to _what_?” John asks, scrunching his nose a bit, wondering if he heard correctly. Sherlock just stares at him, as if he was the one being  _ difficult  _ and John huffs. “Why?” he decides to ask instead, because he clearly heard his friend correctly the first time around.

Sherlock looks sheepish then, staring at his feet instead of him when he answers. “I- I just want to try it.”

John frowns, taking a sip from his orange juice to avoid answering right away. Sherlock is staring at him with his too-bright eyes and the blond boy already knows he’s going to give in, but- “shouldn’t you ask a girl?” he asks, a bit unsure. “Boys kiss girls,” he adds, remembering a certain talk his mother had with his older sister just a while ago.

It’s Sherlock turn to scrunch his nose in displeasure. “Not always, “ he argues wisely, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Mycroft says that people kiss when they’re in love” John makes a face at the mention of the older Holmes and Sherlock shrugs. “He’s older” he points out and John has to admit he has a point. Being 13, Mycroft probably knows more about kissing than either him or Sherlock.

Still- “We’re not in love.” He points out, because there seems to be a flaw in Sherlock’s reasoning and his friend snorts.

“Aren’t we?” the younger boy questions. “We are together all the time, we tell eachother everything, we make each other smile. Isn’t that love?”

John considers this for a beat. It certainly sounds like love. At least, that’s how his parents have explained it to him, so- “Aren’t we too young to be kissing though?” he asks, because well, he’s a bit nervous to be honest. What if this kissing business is awful and then Sherlock doesn’t want to be his friend anymore?

“It’ll be our secret” Sherlock promises earnestly, sliding closer to him on the small bench. “We don’t need to tell anyone.”

John takes another sip of his juice, considering. Mommy says he shouldn’t keep any secrets, but- “Okay” he agrees finally, nodding tightly once. Sherlock beams at him, his smile bright as the sun and John gulps. “One kiss.”

Sherlock nods and before John can put his juice down, his friend is already pressing their lips together. He feels  _ warm  _ and  _ fuzzy  _ right away and although it’s not unpleasant, it’s a tiny bit odd.

It’s even weirder when he feels Sherlock’s tongue licking his lower lip. He pulls away, slightly horrified. “What are you doing?!” he demands and Sherlock stares at him, biting his lip nervously.

“Kissing you” his friend responds, sitting up straighter, aiming to look confident. “That’s how grown ups do it.”

John frowns, remembering his mother pecking his father’s cheek goodbye in the morning. “No, it’s not” he argues, wondering what Sherlock is about.

“It is!” Sherlock argues back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “That’s how Mycroft kisses his boyfriend.”

John stares at his friend, open mouthed. Mycroft has a boyfriend? Oh, this is one of those sibling-rivalry-things, isn’t it? Sherlock always wants to try to outdo his older brother, never mind said brother is 7 years older.

“We’re not grown ups” John says reasonably, seeing Sherlock is pouting. “Mycroft is 13.”

Sherlock makes a face, unconvinced, but doesn’t press. John licks his lips, tasting crumbs of the apple tart Sherlock had for lunch. It mixes funnily with the taste of his own orange juice, but it’s not complete unpleasant.

“I did like kissing you” he says, since his best friend is sitting sulkily next to him, glaring at nothing in particular. “Right until you licked me.”

Sherlock looks a bit appeased at that. “Do you want to be my boyfriend, John?” he asks after a while, his eyes shining with happiness. John stares at him for a beat, before smiling and grabbing his hand. Sherlock promptly blushes and hurries to look away.

“Alright” John agress, giving Sherlock a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Sherlock’s only response it to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so any mistakes you find, please point them out! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!  
> You can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
